In the technical field of micro loudspeakers, a yoke, a magnet and a washer together constitute a magnetic circuit system, which affects the performance of micro loudspeaker products. While in the conventional micro loudspeaker structure, a sound hole is typically provided on the bottom plane of the product, thus the yoke needs to be performed with blank pressing or trepanning process so as to make room for pasting a dust screen for the sound hole. For the micro loudspeakers, since the yoke is part of the magnetic circuit system, it will affect the magnetic conductive process of the product when the yoke is performed with blank pressing or trepanning process, resulting in damage to product performance of the micro loudspeaker. In addition, it is necessary to ensure that the bottom plane of the product is flush with the assembly surface of overall machine when the micro loudspeakers is assembled with the terminal during overall machine assembly, and thus the sound hole in the bottom plane of the product is easy to be blocked, which affects the installation test curve.
Therefore, it is necessary to improve the design for the existing micro loudspeaker structure, especially the design for the position of the sound hole, so as to reduce damage to product performance as far as possible due to the fact that the yoke is performed with blank pressing or trepanning process, and at the same time, to avoid affecting the installation test curve due to the sound holes being blocked when the product is performed with overall machine assembly